Tomato Friendship
by Furu-pyon
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Saya telah berusaha membuat fic yang berat. Tapi rasanya terlalu berat untuk saya dan terlalu aneh dan jelek untuk anda.

Enjoy !

_**Tomato Friendship**_

_**SasuSaku – Naruhina**_

* * *

Angin berhembus meraih dedaunan, seolah mau mengajaknya untuk bermain, dengan di iringi lantunan lagu merdu dari para burung yang yang bernyanyi dengan indahnya. Suasana yang indah. Namun tak berapa lama suasana itu pun berubah menjadi kebisingan saat bel istirahat SMA Konoha berbunyi.

Hampir semua penjuru SMA Konoha berubah menjadi lautan manusia, Lapangan, kantin, taman, dan koridor.

"Sakura-chan!" Teriak pemuda rambut pirang yang sangatlah menggangu pendengaran.

"Iya? Ada apa? Kenapa senpai sampai datang ke kelasku?".

"Langsung aja ke inti dari maksud kedatanganku, apa kau mau bertemu papa? Hari ini dia pulang."

"Tapi…"

"OK, pulang sekolah ku jemput," kata Naruto dengan keputusan sepihak, kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari kelas sakura yang merupakan adiknya dan berjalan menuju seorang gadis cantik bermata lavender, Hinata kekasih Naruto.

Sakura terdiam di samping jendela menatap keluar. Terdiam tanpa suara, berdiri, sendirian, dan tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan air mata. Kenangan akan masa lalu terniang bagai pusaran air yang membuatnya sedikit pening.

_**Flash back**_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BERSAMA KAKASHI?!"Teriakan keras dan menantang keluar dari mulut Minato Namikaze.  
"KAMI TAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN !" Jawab seorang wanita cantik yang tak kalah lantang dan disetai cucuran air mata. Uzumaki Kushina.

"Lalu kanapa kalian bergandengan tangan?"

"Kami tidak… kami hanya membicarakan masalah bisnis yang akan kami kerjakan!"

"Bisnis.. Bisnis apa? Kau selalu saja keluar bersama Kakashi"

"Aku berani bersumpah aku tidak selingkuh"

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan foto ini?!" Minato menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto yang memperlihatkan dua manusia yang seperti pasangan kekasih.

"D-dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Aku minta sekarang kau tinggalkan anak-anakku dan kemasi barang-barangmu kemudian segera enyahlah dari hadapanku!" Minato berkata sambil memandang kedua anak mereka kemudian berjalan menuju pintu lalu membuka pintu dengan maksud mempersilahkan istrinya yang selalu ia cintai untuk keluar.

"…."

"…."

"Biarkan aku membawa Sakura bersamaku…" Kushina menatap tajam Minato.

"Tidak ada yang berhak kau bawa dari rumah ini salain apa yang kau kenakan sekarang, mengerti?"

"WALAU BAGAIMANA PUN NARUTO DAN SAKURA ADALAH ANAKKU… aku yang melahirkan mereka…" Tangisan Kushina pecah dan ia berlari menuju Sakura dan Naruto yang dari awal ada melihat perdebatan antara dirinya dan Minato, kemudian kushina memeluk mereka dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kushina dan berakibat ia terjatuh. Kemudian berlari menuju tangga dan menghilang disertai dengan suara bantingan pintu.

Minato berjalan menuju Kushina dan Sakura kemudiam ia mengambil Sakura yang masih berusia 9 tahun dari pelukan Kushina. "cepat keluar!"

"Baiklah… " Kushina mengecup kening Sakura dan berlari keluar dari rumah yang selama ini menjadi surga dimana ia dan anak-anaknya berkumpul bersama, karena Minato selama ini bekerja keluar negeri dan mungkin hanya tiga bulan sekali ia pulang. Keluar dengan tangisan dan kesedihan.

Kushina berlari menuju mobilnya dan segera pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia merasa hidupnya telah hancur. Selama ini ia tak melakukan apapun dengan Kakashi, entah setan apa yang lewat dalam pikirannya, ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

Mobil Kushina melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia melihat ada sebuah truk melaju di dari arah yang berlawanan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan mengarahkan stir mobil ke arah truk kemudian berbuah suara yang mengejutkan. Mobil Kushina terpental jauh, mobilnya rusak parah, dan ia tewas dengan bercucuran darah dan air mata.

_**Flash back end**_

"Kau masih merasa ayahmu adalah penyebab dari kematian ibumu..?" seorang gadis berkucir kuda berjalan menuju Sakura.

"I-ino…" Sakura menghapus air matanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Ayolah Sakura.. itu takdir, ayahmu selalu menyayangimu walau kau bukan anak secara biologisnya. Percayalah!?"

"Aku.. Kenapa kau selalu tau apa yang ku pikirkan?"

"Karena aku sahabatmu… Cepat hampiri kakakmu, ia telah menunggumu di gerbang sekolah"

"B-baiklah… Aku akan mencoba percaya, sampai besok Ino..!"

"Ya.. Semoga sukses..!"

Sakura berlari menelusuri koridor dengan semangat '45 selayaknya para peuang Indonesia kemudian ia berbelok tapi tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seseorang yag bereragam sama dan berusaha menghentikan langkahnya, namn usaha yang sia-sia.

BRUKK

Sakura terjatuh dan orang yang ia tabrak pun juga terjatuh, sayangnya mereka terjatuh pada posisi yang salah. Sakura berada di atas seorang pemuda.

"Uchiha… " ucapannya terputus karena ia begitu kaget siapa yang menahan jatuh berat tubuh sakura, sakura di atas dan Uchiha di bawah.

"Seharusnya kau melihat jalan Haruno…" Kata Sasuke datar. Yah uchiha itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun..." terlihat bahwa wajah Sakura merah semerah tomat, ia segera bangkit dan membungkukkan badan lalu melanjutkan lari maratonnya menuju sang kakak yang telah menunggunya seperti yang dikatakan Ino.

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura kini sedang menuju ke gerbang sekolah bersama kakaknya dan juga Hinata.

"Maaf kak Naruto, aku tadi harus piket kebersihan..." kata Sakura dengan nafas terputus-putus karena ia baru saja menyelesaikan lari maratonnya.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan mengantar Hinata pulanglah duluan!" kata Naruto

"Baiklah..." bisa terlihat bahwa Sakura sangatlah kecewa akan pelakuan kakaknya itu.

"Ja-ne Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sakura berjalan pulang kerumahnya, dikarenakan tidak ada angkutan beroperasi di daerah itu. Ia terus memikirkan kakaknya lebih memikirkan Hinata da banding dirinya "kenapa Naruto-nii lebih perhatian kepada Hinata, seharusnya dia memerhartikan aku."

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku ke tempat Itachi-senpai, sekalian mengerjakan PR." Sakura melihat ke arah langit untuk memastikan bahwa hari ini tadak mendung. Segera ia berlari ke apartemen Itachi yang berlawanan dari arah rumahnya.

"Hinata, sudah sampai nih."

"Te-terima kasih Naruto-kun."

"Ya.. besok pagi ku jemput." Naruto mengecup kening hinata.

"sampai jumpa." Hinata membalas kecupan Naruto. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat, dan bisa di mengerti bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang sedang dalam masa "Dunia Milik Berdua" Naruto memejamkan matanya dan ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dan menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

"Sudah pulang Hinata?"

"Nii-san.?"

"Masuklah, walau hari ini cerah sepertinya akan ada badai."

"Baiklah Neji-niisan," Hinata masuk ke Nyuuga mansion yang besarnya hampir sama dengan dua kali lapangan sepakbola.

* * *

Itachi sedang terdiam memandangi laptop yang ternyata di layarnya terdapat beberapa foto anak-anak yang sedang tertawa. Sekejap senyuman teruntas dari bibirnya, selama lima menit hanya itu yang ia lakukan. Melirik foto itu lalu tersenyum tanpa ada maksud yang jelas.

"**When I look up on the sky the stars ,see ,are sparkling each giving off its own light like the people in this planet…"**handphone itachi berdering dengan nada dering Nagareboshi~shooting star~ versi inggris yang dinyanyikan oleh Sasuke saat berumur 5 tahun. Di layer hanphonenya tertera "Sakura-chan calling."

"Halo."

"Halo Itachi senpai!."

"Sakura, ada apa?"

"Boleh main dan mengerjakan PR di tempat Itachi-senpai?"

"Tentu, kau dimana? Masih di sekolah? Akan ku jemput!" Itachi berjalan kearah jendela dan membuka tirai. ia mendelikkan mata, ternyata Sakura telah berada di halaman apartemennya.

"Hai! Aku masuk ya?" Sakura mematikan sambungan telepon dan ia berlari masuk. Itachi hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ayo masuk!" Pinta itachi seraya membuka pintu yang bergaya barat klasik.

"Selamat siang!" Ucap Sakura yang langsung berlari ke arah meja dimana laptop Itachi berada.

"Tidak pulang?" Tanya Itachi selagi membuka kulkas untuk mengambil minuman kaleng.

"Tidak" Sakura memandang laptop itachi. "Itachi-nii.. kau masih menyimpan foto konyol kita?

"Hn.. bukankah itu menarik?" Itachi memberikan minuman kaleng kepada Sakura.

"Tapi tak ku sangka Sasuke dan Naruto-nii berubah 180 derajat, tidak seberisik 11 tahun yang lalu."

"Sudahlah.. Sasuke dan Naruto mungkin masih trauma atas sekaratnya dirimu."

"Hei… aku tidak merasa tragedi sepeda terbang salah mereka!"

"Yah setidaknya merekalah yang telah usil memutus kabel remnya… "

"Tapi sejak saat itu sasuke tidak pernah mau berbicara banyak selain itu dia juga jaramg bercanda di tempat yang ramai lalu…" Kalimat Sakura terpotong yang kaget melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berada di depan pintu.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar. "dan sejak kapan kalian jadi suka bergosip?" lanjutnya.

"Sasuke… sejak kapan kalian di depan pintu?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada curiga karena tidak ada suara pintu terbuka.

"Baru saja.. kalian saja yag terlalu asik ngobrol…" Tambah Naruto. "ternyata jalan pikiran kita sama Sakura, memilih kabur daripada bertemu ayah." Naruto berjalan menuju sofa yang lumayan besar, ia pun bebaring sekedar melepas lelah dengan perjalanan panjang mengarungi jalanan dari rumah sang kekasih. kemudian diikuti Sasuke yang telah menutup pintu, segera ia mendekati Sakura—lebih tepatnya karena ia penasaran akan apa yang di lihat Sakura pada laptop Itachi, sekejap senyuman tipis dibibirnya tercipta.

"Sakura… kau tambah jelek dari 11 tahun yang lalu." Kata Sasuke datar sambil mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Sasukeee… dulu dan sekarangkan berbeda! Lalu kenapa tadi kau memanggilku Haruno apa belum cukup mengenal sejak bayi?"

"Mungkin…" timpa Sasuke datar.

"Memangnya ada acara apa sehingga kalian bertiga berkumpul di apartementku?" Itachi bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hanya ingin bermain melepas kejenuhan—hahaha… " Jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Kediaman Uchiha Itachi pun menjadi ramai, Itachi memilih tinggal sendiri dengan alasan ingan menjadi dewasa dan mandiri. Suara canda, tawa dan kadang rengekkan terdengar dari apartemen itu. Sungguh suasana yang menyenangkan.

* * *

_**Kediaman Minato Namikaze**_

Minato duduk di meja makan, sesekali ia melihat ke arah jam di tangannya. Terlihat wajah kawatir tercipta dari wajah tampannya, ia terdiam beberapa saat kemudian mengambil cangkir kopi yang ada di meja itu, menyeruputnya lalu ia berjalan kearah balkon rumahnya yang tak kalah dengan kediaman keluarga Nyuuga. Minato mengambil handphone-nya lalu mencoba memanggil Naruto.

Dan—tersambung...

"Halo.. ada apa pa?"  
"Kau dimana?"

"Di apartemen Itachi—bersama Sakura..."

"Kalau begitu baiklah... Papa berangkat ke London sekarang... Salam untuk Sakura..."

Sambungan telepon pun terputus, Minato bersiap-siap berangkat ke London .

_**Apartemen Itachi**_

"Sakura, Ayah akan berangkat—dia titip salam untukmu," Sang penerus Namikaze corp pun memulai pembicaraan yang sangat ia benci. Itu mengenai sang Namikaze.

"Ya..." jawab Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangan sang kakak, ia berjalan menuju sofa yang cukup lebar dimana Sasuke tertidur dengan pulasnya—tanpa ekspresi. "Sasuke—Sasuke!" Sakura mengusap kepala Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Sasuke!" panggilnya dengan suara yang CUKUP keras.

"Hn."

"Tomatmu kabur melewati jendela yang lupa ditutup!" teriak Sakura dengan sukses membangunkan Sasuke.

"Cepat! Cepat tutup jendelanya!" Sasuke berteriak panik dan ruangan itu menjadi sepi tanpa suara selama beberapa saat.

"Hahahahaha! Ada tomat kabur!" seru Itachi dan Naruto bersamaan, mereka lepas kontrol. Terus tertawa sampai memegangi perut mereka yang merasa sakit, menyaksikan si Uchiha bisa terlihat begitu bodohnya hanya karena tomat.

"Sakura..." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan iblis terbaiknya. Ia terbangun—Sakura berlari menjauhi Sasuke—Sasuke berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Awas kau Sakura!" ancam Sasuke yang terus mengejar Sakura di apartemen Itachi yang tidak begitu luas—hanya terdiri dari empat ruangan yaitu kamar mandi, ruang serba ada, kamar tidur, dan dapur. Suara berisik dari campuran tawa Naruto dan Itachi yang masih terus tertawa lalu suara teriakkan histeris Sakura yang selalu hampir tertangkap Sasuke ternyata telah membuat suasana hangat di antara mereka—kebiasaan Uchiha dan Uzumaki yang selalu acuh pun sirna hanya karena lelucon Sakura.

"**When I look up on the sky the stars ,see ,are sparkling each giving off its own light like the people in this planet…" **handphone Itachi berdering.

"Halo.."

"Bisa berbicara dengan Itachi-san?"

"Ya… saya sendiri."

"Maaf, mobil anda sudah selesai di cat, apakah bisa diambil secepatnya?"

"Tentu.. Saya ambil sekarang."

"Terimakasih…"

Sambungan telepon terputus.

"Baiklah… Aku akan ke bengkel mengambil mobil, ku harap kalian tidak menghancurkan apartemenku!" Itachi mengambil jaket kulit hitam yang ada di samping kursi lalu memakainya. Sungguh seorang Uchiha yang tampan.

"Aku ikut! Sekalian membeli makan malam—sepertinya kami ingin menginap disini!" Naruto tersenyum licik sambil memandang Sakura dan Sasuke yang dari tadi masih melakukan kegiatan anjing-kucingnya. Itachi pun mengerti, tanpa memberitaukan kepada mereka naruto dan itachi keluar dari apartemen dan anehnya Sakura dan Sasuke tidak menyadari.

* * *

Di mulai dari tragedi tomat kabur sampai anjing-kucing ternyata tak membuat Sakura dan Sasuke lelah, mereka melanjutkannya dengan adu mulut. Walau hanya saling melempar kata ejekan. Mereka terlihat lelah duduk berdampingan di sofa.

"Sasuke—sudah aku lelah."

"Hn"

"Naruto-nii, Itachi-nii—eh?" Sakura baru menyadari bahwa kedua kakaknya telah tiada—tidak ada di apartemen. "Sasuke! Dimana mereka?"

"Mana ku tau…"

"Eh—jadi kata hanya berdua?"

"Kau pikir ada makhluk lain disini? Mungkin hanya hantu teman bermalam Itachi…"

"Sasuke—kau !" handphone Sakura bergetar dua kali. Ia melihat ada dua pesan baru, di bukanya pesan itu.

**From : Naru-nii-chan**

**17.45.98**

**Sakura, aku dan Itachi keluar sebentar. **

**Mau ambil mobil Itachi yang telah selesai di permak dan membeli makan malam... Rukun dengan Sasuke ya! Bye..**

_**Lalu pesan kedua.**_

**From : Gaara**

**15.34.56**

**Aku menunggumu di taman kota, ku harap kau tidak lupa janji kita. **

**Ku tunggu sampai jam lima.**

Sakura terkejut akan sms yang di kirim oleh Gaara. Gaara mengirim sms pada pukul 15.34 padahal jam telah menunjukan pukul 17.46.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn"

"Boleh aku minta tolong?"

**TBC**

* * *

Terimakasih.

Udah saya edit, tapi kayaknya masih ada Berjuta-juta kekurangan. Maaf beribu maaf...

_Jumat, 5 Desember 2008_

_**Furukara**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ternyata saya tak berbakat… Lanjutkan saja apa yang ada dalam imajinasi saya…

Enjoy!

_**Tomato Friendship**_

_**SasuSaku – Naruhina **_

* * *

Sakura terkejut akan sms yang di kirim oleh gaara. Gaara mengirim sms pada pukul 15.34 padahal jam telah menunjukan jam 17.46.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn"

"Boleh aku minta tolong?"

Chapter 2

"Apa?"

"Ke taman yuk! Gaara menungguku,"

"Lalu?"

"Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak mau buang-buang untuk mengantarmu hanya untuk bertemu dengan kekasihmu yang bernama Gaara itu,"

"Gaara bukan kekasihku!" bentak Sakura, Sasuke terkejut melihat Sakura marah.

"Kalau begitu orang yang kau cintai…" cibir Sasuke SEDIKIT kejam plus tatapan mata setajam silet.

"Memangnya salah mencintai orang sebaik Gaara?!" Sakura berdiri dan menatap Sasuke. "Setidaknya dia lebih baik dari dirimu!" Sakura berlari mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dengan salam perpisahan sebuah suara terbantingnya pintu yang malang.

Dalam keheningan kata-kata Sakura berputar dalam pikiranya. "Setidaknya dia lebih baik dari dirimu!" Sasuke sedikit jengkel akan kata-kata Sakura itu. Bukankah Sasuke yang terbaik? Para gadis selalu bilang bahwa dirinya itu tampan, cool, jenius, dan juga kaya. Sungguh pemuda impian setiap gadis.

Kekuasaan mentari mulai redup dan dari ufuk timur telah tergantikan oleh indahnya cahaya bulan. Suara hembusan angin yang lumayan dingin untuk menusuk tulang, walau ini adalah awal dari musim panas, yah bisa dibilang ini adalah salah satu dampak pemanasan global. Seorang pemuda berambut merah terlihat telah duduk di bangku taman, ia mengenakan celana jeans hitam panjang dan kemeja putih yang di gulung lengannya hingga siku. Pemuda tampan yang sendirian di taman tanpa siapapun? Pastilah menjadi perhatian para gadis.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.35, Sakura berlari menuju ke taman kota yang jaraknya sangatlah jauh dari apartemen Itachi. Dengan bodohnya Sakura meninggalkan dompetnya di loker saat istirahat sekolah dan lupa mengambilnya kembali saat selesai membersihkan kelas. Ia memperlambat langkah kakinya dan melewati gerbang pintu masuk taman, Ia berharap bahwa orang itu masih menunggunya.

"Gaara—kau masih disini?" pengorbanan Sakura untuk mencoba berlari dari apartemen Itachi yang memerlukan waktu 1 jam 49 menit terbayar sudah dengan hangatnya senyuman sambutan dari Gaara.

"Sakura, tentu aku masih menunggumu karena ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu!" Gaara berdiri dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakura yang masih juga belum sampai ke bangku tempat Gaara, wajahnya pucat dan ia merasakan pandangannya mulai kabur. Dalam hitungan detik Sakura terjatuh, dalam sekejap ia terjatuh dalam pelukan Gaara yang sigap menangkapnya.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?"

Mata Sakura mulai terbuka, dengan berat ia melihat cahaya. Ia tertidur di ruangan yang super besar, langit-langit ruangan berwarna biru muda, tembok bercatkan warna putih kebiruan. Ia mencoba menebak dimana ia berada, di rumah kamarnya? Tentu bukan kamarnya. Karena kamarnya bercat pink dan tempat tidurnya juga pink bukan hitam putih seperti saat ini.

"Kau sudah sadar Sakura"?

"Gaara—er aku dimana?"

"Kau di kamarku, tadi kau jatuh pingsan. Tapi kata Temari-nee kau tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah—er apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh?" Sakura mencoba bangun dari posisi terbaringnya. "Habis—tadi aku berlari dari apartemen Itachi… itu kan jauh sekali!"

"Kau yang bodoh.. kenapa tidak naik kereta?

"Dompetku tertinggal di loker…" Cibir sakura pasrah. "Gaara.. itu bunga Sakura?" Tanya Sakura yang sendari melihat keluar jendela, terdapat hamparan bunga sakura yang tersebar luas di halaman belakang rumah Gaara dengan cahaya lampu yang luar biasa terang, setiap dahan mungkin di beri lampu untuk memperlihatkan betapa indahnya halaman rumah Gaara—halaman di depan kamar Gaara. Sakura yang berwarna pink, senada dengan rambut Sakura—er Sakura Haruno.

"Ya, itu bunga Sakura!" Gaara menatap Sakura dengan lembut. "Apa kau tau apa arti dan makna dari Sakura?"

"Er—tidak, mamangnya apa?" Sakura menyerngitkan dahi.

"Sakura berasal dari kata 'Saku' yang berarti mekar dan 'Ra' yang memiliki makna banyak atau jamak, Sakura merupakan simbol penting yang sering diasosiasikan dengan perempuan, kehidupan, kematian, dan juga simbol untuk mengekspresikan ikatan antar manusia, keberanian, kesedihan dan kegembiraan dan juga menjadi metefora untuk ciri-ciri kehidupan yang tidak kekal," Gaara berbicara penuh makna, ia terlihat seperti melamun melihat hamparan bunga Sakura. Tersenyum dalam rahasia mata lembutnya.

"Oh—jadi itu semua rahasia dari namaku?" Wajah Sakura menjadi merah. "Tapi sayang, bunga Sakura hanya dapat mekar antara tujuh sampai sepuluh hari sajak kuncupnya," Kali ini Sakura terlihat memuram.

"Walau hanya sesaat tapi bunga Sakura memiliki banyak makna dan keindahan yang tersimpan. Banyak yang menyukainya," Gaara sedikit menghibur. "Lalu, hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu—er…"

"Apa? Ku harap itu bukan hal yang buruk," Mata hijau Sakura memandang Gaara dengan meminta kepastian.

"Aku akan pindah ke Korea, karena aku akan segera bertunangan dengan seorang gadis yang telah ayah pilihkan untukku dan karena Temari-nee sudah menikah dengan Shikamaru dan sepertinya mereka akan memiliki anak. Aku akan tinggal bersama Kankuro," Gaara meraih laci lalu mengambi sebuah kotak. dibukanya kotak itu kemudian mengambil isinya, yaitu sebuah kalung berbantul bunga sakura berhiaskan kristal merah muda.

"Ini untukku?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilalukannya. Orang yang ia cintai akan pergi keluar negeri dan bertunangan pula.

"Ya… Boleh ku pakaikan?"

"Tentu," wajah Sakura memerah dengan air mata yang menghiasinya.

Gaara melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sakura. "Jangan menangis…" kemudian ia mengkaitlan pengunci kalung, dengan tatapan puas.

"Gaara—tanpa dirimu aku tak tau harus berbuat apa," Air mata sakura tak bisa di bendung lagi.

"Sakura…Cinta tak selamanya harus memiliki, aku mencintaimu!"

Sakura memeluk erat mantan Kekasihnya itu, Sangat di sayangkan, Meraka adalah pasangan serasi yang baru menjalin cinta selama satu bulan. Dan mereka telah mengakhiri hubungan itu tiga hari yang lalu, Tepat pada hari ulang tahun Sakura. Sakura menerima semua hal itu dengan hati yang tegar.

Apartemen Itachi

Sasuke terbaring tak—er Sasuke tertidur di sofa, kepalanya tertutupi oleh bantal. Apa yang terjadi pada cowok yang di klaim sebagai cowok terkeren di sekolah? Mengalahkan sang kakak dan sahabatnya. Apakah dia menangis? Buang jauh gambaran bahwa Sasuke menangis. Ia hanya tertidur.

Pintu apartemen terbuka, terlihat dua sosok pemuda yang—cukup tampan melewati pintu lalu menutup pintu itu kembali, mereka sedikit tercengang karena mereka hanya melihat satu orang yang berada di ruangn itu. Sepi dan sunyi. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka mulai angkat bicara.

"Teme! Dimana sakura?"

"Hn."

"Hei—jawab aku!"

"Dia tadi keluar untuk bertemu dengan orang yang lebih baik dari diriku atau semacamnya," cibir Sasuke, telinganya mulai sakit akan teriakan itu.

"Kau cemburu," Itachi ikut bertanya.

"TENTU SAJA!—dia bilang Gaara lebih baik dariku! Lalu dia—lupakan!" Sasuke mengambil tas dan mantel sekolahnya kemudian menuju pintu. "Aku pulang saja!".

Pintu tertutup dengan suara yang tidak kalah dengan suara naruto. Yah, bisa dibayangkan.

"Hei itachi!"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya acara menginap kita gagal."

"Yah.. begitulah"

"Er—Sasuke suka pada Sakura?"

"Begitulah—dia memang sulit untuk mengakuinya!"

"Ku rasa ada salah kesalah pahaman antara mereka,"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Er—Gaara itu sudah bukan pacar Sakura lagi, Mereka sudah putus tiga hari yang lalu."

"Ja—jadi?" Tanya Itachi.

"Sasuke telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal, Tapi ku kira Sakura sudah memakluminya!"

"Naruto, aku merasa mereka harus meluruskan sendiri masalah ini. Kau setuju?"

"Baiklah, er—kita makan! Lalu aku ingin menyontek tugas yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei tadi. Besok adalah hari terakhir sekolah!"

"Baiklah.. terserah kau Naruto, Aku sedikit menyesal satu kelas denganmu!" Mereka tertawa lalu bersiap untuk makan malam paket ganda karena Sakura dan Sasuke telah pergi.

* * *

Semerbak aroma bunga sakura yang lembut tercium di pagi hari yang lumayan panas, tapi mengapa bunga sakura masih mekar di kota kecil Konoha pada awal musim panas? Mungkin hanya cuaca yang bisa menjawabnya.

Siapa sangka di hari masih sangat pagi telah ada siswa yang berkumpul di belakang gedung olahraga, mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Dua orang pemuda yang tampan saling menatap dengan serius. Mereka adalah Sabaku No Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Gaara, langsung saja pada inti masalah…" kata Sasuke dengan serius.

"Aku sudah tau apa yang akan kau bicarakan—Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sakura. Lalu aku akan pindah ke Korea hari Senin besok, kau harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya," jawab Gaara, lalu ia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu—Gaara?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak mengerti apa maksud Gaara.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh melihat Sasuke. "Bunga Sakura itu cantik, Tetapi ia sangatlah rapuh dan cepat layu… Karena itu kita harus menjaga dan melihat segala keindahan yang tercipta, Sehingga kita bisa mengerti makna-makna yang ada dalam bunga Sakura. Cobalah untuk mengerti apa itu bunga Sakura." Perkataan Gaara mungkin terlalu sulit untuk di mengerti oleh seorang Uchiha yang sering menggunakan kata-kata yang langsung tertuju pada maksud.

"Makna? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang semakin terlihat binggung.

"Makna bunga sakura adalah makna dalam kehidupan…" Gaara berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih kebinggungan dan menghilang di sudut gedung olahraga.

Kelas XI-1

"Kakashi-sensei! Apa anda bercanda dengan tugas yang anda berikan kepada kami ini?" suara Inuzuka Kiba menggema di ruangan XI-1. Yaitu kelas dimana Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Ino, dan Sai mengikuti kegiatan untuk masa depan mereka.

"Apa tugas liburan musim panas untuk menuliskan apa arti dari orang terdekat yang kau miliki terlalu sulit? Waktunya juga panjang, Kau cukup menuliskannya dalam 100 kata atau lebih," jawab Kakashi yang menbereskan mejanya. "Ku harap liburan kalian menyenangkan! Sampai jumpa!" Pelajaran pun berakhir.

"Sakura…"

"Eh? Ada apa Gaara?" jawab Sakura

"Aku akan berangkat besok, Jadi aku ingin berpamitan hari ini…" Gaara menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Kenapa hari ini? Aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara!"

"Maaf… Tapi aku tidak ingin ada siapapun yang mengantarku—Aku pergi sekarang, aku harus mempersiapkan keberangkatanku… sampai jumpa," kata Gaara, ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu dan berlalu.

* * *

Sakura terdiam, kekawatiran akan cinta yang masih ia rasakan, Bagaimana jika ia tak dapat melupakanny?. Ia hanya melamun dan tidak menghiraukan apapun, Termasuk seorang pemuda yang sudah memanggilnya sebanyak tiga kali, pemuda itu menyerah dan duduk di bangku depan Sakura. Sejenak kemudian Sakura sadar.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

"Kau pikir apa yang ku lakukan? Aku dari tadi memanggilmu tapi kau mengacuhkanku," cibir Sasuke sedikit acuh.

"Eh? Maaf.. ayo pulang!" ajak Sakura dengan kilat menyambar lengan Sasuke.

TBC

* * *

8 Desember 2008

Furukara


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

Flashback...

* * *

**Tomato Friendship**

**The First  
**

* * *

"Kushina awas!"

"Minato, Apa bayiku baik-baik saja?"

"Lebih baik kau mengangkat seorang bayi perempuan… Demi istrimu."

"Dokter, Bayinya sudah lahir, tetapi ibunya meninggal dunia!"

"Kenapa di beri marga Haruno? Bukannya Uzumaki atau Namikaze?"

"Sakura-chan! Tomatnya di sebelah sini!"

"Hei, itu milik kami!"

"Mari berteman."

"Sakura-chan!"

"Dia hanya tertidur untuk beberapa lama… kalian tenanglah!"

* * *

Suara gemericik air sungai melantunkan syair pagi, hamparan padang rumput menuntun melodi untuk mengiringinya. Tidaklah lupa para burung mendengarkan dan kadang ikut melantunkan syair indahnya pagi. Suasana desa yang tentram dan jauh dari keramain dan segala kesibukan kota. Tempat yang indah untuk melepas jenuh akan kesibukan.

Seorang wanita cantik duduk tersandar di kursi bawah pohon, ia tersenyum dalam kebahagiaan. Sesekali ia mengelus perut buncitnya yang kini calon anak keduanya berada. Tanpa ditanya pun orang sudah tau bahwa ia akan segera melahirkan, di lihat dari ukuran perutnya.

"Ibu… kapan adikku lahir?" seorang anak kecil berusia 2 tahun bertanya pada ibunya, seolah dia mengerti. Padahal ia hanya di suruh sang ayah yang mengendongnya untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Sebentar lagi sayang, apa kau sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain?" jawab wanita cantik itu sambil tersenyum penuh rasa bahagia.

"Iya!" kali ini pun anak kecil itu menjawab dengan bisikan kata dari sang ayah.

"Kushina, terimakasih," kata sang ayah sendari mengecup wanita cantik itu, wanita yang telah memberikan kesempurnaan hidup baginya. Uzumaki Kushina istri Namikaze Minato.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kota, aku tak ingin melahirkan disini," kata Kushina.

"Baiklah, aku akan membereskan barang-barang kita." Minato berjalan menuju penginapan untuk mengambil barang-barangnya dengan masih menggendong Naruto kecil.

* * *

Suara kendaraan yang lalu lalang dijalanan merupakan pemandangan yang biasa saat jam masuk kerja mulai berjalan, sewajarnya jika kemacetan sering terjadi. Suara klakson mobil menambah sempurna betapa tidak nyamannya hari ini.

"Hei, yang di depan. Bisa cepat sedikit? Istriku akan melahirkan," seru Minato dari dalam mobil.

"Minato, sebaiknya kita ambil jalan pintas ditikungan itu…" Kushina memberi saran.

"Baiklah, Kushina tahanlah sampai kita berada di rumah sakit. Naruto pegangan yang kuat ya?"

"Minato, tunggu sebentar. Bola Naruto jatuh, aku akan keluar mengambilnya." Kata Kushina.

"Ta-tapi Kushina—?" Minato melarang Kushina.

"Tidak masalah, perutku hanya agak sakit, aku rasa anak ini belum ingin lahir Minato. Jangan panik!"

Kushina keluar dari mobil, ia berjalan sedikit cepat. Ternyata bola Naruto berada diseberang jalan.

Kushina menghela nafas perlahan, kemudian ia berjalan perlahan menyeberangi jalan. Walau jalan yang mengarah ke pusat kota ramai dan menyebabkan kemacetan cukup panjang, tetapi tidak untuk jalan dengan arah yang berlawanan, hanya sekilas kendaraan yang lalu-lalang. Kushina telah sampia di seberang jalan, ia menunduk untuk mengambil bola itu. Setelah terambil ia pun berjalan perlahan. Berhenti sejenak karena ada beberapa kendaraan yang lewat.

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, sang pengendara terlihat tergesa-gesa. Sesekali ia memandang sang istri yang akan melahirkan. Namun saying, jalanan sepertinya tak memihak pada mereka. Macet, itulah kata sial bagi mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memilih jalan dari ruas kanan.

Setelah jalanan terlihat agak lenggang Kushina pun memutuskan untuk menyeberang. Minato terus mengawasi Kushina. Beberapa langkah sebelum sampai tujuan, Kushina tercengang melihat mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah kepadanya. Sang pengemudi keget akan sosok wanita yang berada di depan, ia mengarahkan stir mobil untuk menghidari wanita itu. Namun usahanya tak berjalan dengan sempurna. Bagan mobilnya sedikit mengenai wanita itu sehingga ia terpental membentur mobil yans di tumpangi oleh Minato dan Naruto. Sementara itu, mobilnya kehilangan kendali, ia menabrak trotoar dan mobilnya terguling. Kejadian yang begitu cepat

"Kushina awas!" teriak Minato dan tentunya itu terlambat.

* * *

_**Rumah sakit Konoha**_

Gedung megah yang terdominasi oleh warna putih. Ya, rumah sakit. Orang begitu sibuk lalu dan lalang dalam keheningan. Para perawat terlihat sedang mengurusi tiga pasien baru, mereka berlumuran darah. Dua pasien itu adalah wanita yang sedang mengandung tua. Dalam hitungan detik ketiganya menghilang di balik pitu ICU.

Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak ruangan ICU kedatangan tamu baru. Dua diantaranya telah tidak berpenghuni, tamu ruangan itu sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Dan kini hanya tersisa satu ruangan yang masih memiliki tamu, di depan ruangan itu terlihat seorang pria dengan raut wajah tak bias digambarkan dengan menggendong anak kecil. Tak berapa lama setelah terlihat beberapa orang keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" Tanya minato panic.

"Istri anda selamat, tapi—," jawab dokter .

"Tapi apa?"  
"Bayinya tak selamat, istri anda terlihat sangat strees. Bisa kita berbicara masalah ini di ruangan saya?" Kata dokter, yaitu Tsunade.

"Tapi sebelum itu bolehkah saya melihat istri saya?" Minato melihat Tsunade dengan penuh harapan.

"Tentu, kurasa dia juga sudah sadar. Jangan katakana apapun yang akan membuatnya sedih…" jelas Tsunade.

"Baiklah…"

Minato membuka pintu ruang ICU perlahan, dilihat istrinya yang telah sadar bersandar pada bantal.

"Kushina… kau baik-baik saja?" Minato duduk di kursi, ia masih menggendong Naruto kecil.

"Ya… bagaimana bayiku?" Tanya Kushina.

"Dia baik-baik saja…" Minato berbohong.

"Be—benarkah?"

"Ya… perempuan, ia sangat cantik," kebohongan Minato bertambah.

_**Ruangan Tsunade**_

* * *

"Kau sangatlah bodoh dengan mengatakan bahwa bayinya baik-baik saja…" cibir Tsunade.

"Kau bilang untuk tidak membuatnya sedih…" Jawab Minato kesal.

"Tapi tidak seperti ini bodoh… kau mirip ayahmu… lalu apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah menyatakan bayimu selamat?"

"Entahlah…"

"Lebih baik kau mengangkat seorang bayi perempuan… Demi istrimu." Saran Tsunade.

TOK-TOK… suara pintu diketuk

"Masuk…" Kata Tsunade.

"Permisi…" Asisten Tsunade bernama Shizune masuk dengan membawa beberapa berkas.

"Dokter, Bayinya sudah lahir, tetapi ibunya meninggal dunia!"

"Bagaimana keadaan orang yang menabrak Kushina?" tanya Tsunade.

"Di ketaui bahwa mereka adalah tuan dan nyonya Haruno, tuan Haruno tewas 20 menit setelah masuk ICU. Lalu nyonya Haruno tewas setelah melahirkan bayinya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, bayinya terlahir dengan sehat," jelas Shizune.

"Ada pesan terakhir darinya?"

"Sakura… hanya itu," jawab Shizune. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Lanjutnya.

Minato daritadi terdiam sambil memandang Naruto yang tertidur pulas di sofa ruangan Tsunade. Sesekali ia tertawa karena bingung apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya.

"Kalau begitu, ambil saja bayi dari Haruno itu…" kata Tsunade memecah keheningan.

"Baiklah…" Minato sedikiy ragu akan jawabannya.

* * *

**_Ruang perawatan Kushina._**

Anggota baru Keluarga Namikaze kini sedang berada di gendongan Kushina, Bayii tu mungil dan sangatlah menggemaskan. Senyum bahagia terlukis dari wajah cantik Kushina.

"Minato, Siapa nama anak kita ini?"

"Sakura…" jawab Minato lirih, ia teringat akan kata-kata terakhir nyonya Haruno. "Sakura Haruno." Lanjutnya.

"Sakura Haruno?" tanya Kushina.

"Ya…"

"Kenapa di beri marga Haruno? Bukannya Uzumaki atau Namikaze?"

"Karena ini adalah musim semi yang indah… lalu bukamkah itu nama yang indah?"

"Tentu, er—dimana Naruto?"

"Dia ku titipkan pada Ayah…"

"Minato, jangan biarkan kakek mesum itu meracuni Naruto!"

"Tentu tidak sayang…" Minato tersenyum, momen keluarga yang indah. Ia sengaja tak menceritakan tentang siapa Haruno itu sebenarnya.

Inilah permulaan dari asam manis kehidupan keluarga kecil itu…

* * *

_**5 Tahun kemudian…**_

"Malam nanti makan apa Ibu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus-elus perutnya, padahal ia baru saja makan.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Kushina sambil membolak-balik majalah.

"Ramen…" jawab Naruto, "Kalau Sakura-chan ingin makan apa?" lanjutnya.

"…"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto… Sakura sudah tidur, jika ingin main, main saja sendiri ya sayang?"

"Ibu, bagaimana dengan ramennya?"

"Nanti kau belanja bareng Sakura ya? Bahan-bahan untuk membuat ramen habis." pinta Kushina.

"Baiklah. Apapun akan kulakukan demi ramen, tapi setelah Sakura bangun ya bu?"

"Kalau begitu sekarang Naru-chan juga tidur siang dulu,"

"Hmmm—."

* * *

Keramaian terlihat di daerah pertokoan Konoha. Dua orang anak kecil menelusuri jalanan bersamaan sambil membawa keranjang belanja. Mereka memasuki sebuah toko bahan makanan.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan, kau cari bahan yang ada di daftar ini!" Naruto menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Sakura. Kemudian mereka berpencar, setelah 30 menit mereka kembali berkumpul pada tempat yang tadi.

"Naruto-nii, aku tidak menemukan tomatnya," kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kita cari bersama-sama!" ajak Naruto.

Mereka berkeliling toko, malihat ke kanan dan kiri.

"Sakura-chan! Tomatnya di sebelah sini!" seru Naruto, ia buru-buru mengambil tomat yang hanya tersisa satu keranjang. Ia meraih tomat itu dengan, namun ada tangan lain yang juga meraih tomat.

"Hei, itu milik kami!" seru Naruto.

"Tidak! Ini milik kami!" bantah seorang anak kecil berambut seperti pantat ayam.

"Aku duluan yang menemukannya, dasar rambut pantat ayam!"

"Apa kau bilang? Rambut durian!"

"Pantat ayam!"

"Durian salah musim!"

"Pantat ayam!"

"DURIAN!"

"AYAM!"

"Hentikan!" teriak seorang anak kecil tang sangatlah mirip dengan si rambut pantat ayam.

"Tapi Itachi-nii, ini tomatku," jawab si rambut pantat ayam.

"Sasuke…!" bentak Itachi.

"Baiklah…" cibir Sasuke pasrah

"Siapa namamu?" Itachi bertanya pada Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, 7 tahun." Jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan ketujuh jarinya. "kamu?" lanjutnya.

"Uchiha Itachi, 7 tahun. Lalu ini adikku Uchiha Sasuke. Berikan tomat itu pada kami!" Itachi menunjuk tomat itu.

"Apa? Tidak bias, ini milik kami!"

"Kami? Kau hanya sendirian…"

"Eh? Sakura-chan ! kau dimana!"

Akhirnya, permainan adu mulut berakhir sejenak. Naruto mencari-cari Sakura, tak lama kemudian Sakura terlihat mendekati Naruto dan yang lain bersama seorang wanita yang cantik. Ia adalah Mikoto, ibu dari Uchiha bersaudara. Sakura menangis di gendongan Mikoto.

"Sakura-chan… kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkan adik kecikmu ini sendirian anak manis," kata Mikoto

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya, aku hanya mencari tomat untuk makan malam nanti," jelasNaruto.

"Tidak, itu tomat ku!" kali ini Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Apa kau bilang? Ini milikku, aku duluan yang mendapatkannya."

"Sudahlah, Bagaimana kalau kau dan adikmu mampir ke rumah bibi? Kita makan malam bersama?"

"Er—baiklah…" jawab Naruto malu-malu kucing.

* * *

Piring-piring berceceran di meja makan, tak jauh dari meja makan terdapat empat anak manusia sedang berusaha beradaptasi dengan teman barunya. Karena dari tadi hanya terus terdiam, satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka pun angkat bicara.

"Mari berteman." Kata Sakura.

"Tidak!" teriak Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Kenapa tidak mau?" tanya Sakura

"Karena gara-gara dia aku kehilangan tomat," jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Kalian sangat kompak," tegas Sakura. Ruangan itu hening beberapa saat. Mereka berempat pun tertawa bersama-sama. Suasana kehangatan pertama diantara mereka berempat pun untuk tercipta untuk pertama kalinya.

Sejak saat itu Naruto dan Sakura sering berkunjung ke rumah Uchiha bersaudara, atau sebaliknya. Hari demi hari, Minggu demi minggu, Bulan demi bulan, dan tak terasa mereka telah terus bersama selama 4 tahun. Dan pada suatu hari mereka sedang bermain sepeda di taman kota.

"Hai, Sasuke!"panggil Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Aku ada ide untuk membuat lelucon…" kata Naruto.

"Makanya aku tanya itu apa?"

"Hehe… dekat telingamu!"

"Hei Sakura, Itachi, ayo kita balapan sepeda!" ajak Naruto.

"Boleh…" jawab Sakura, Itachi hanya terdiam.

"Kalau begitu kita bersiap, ambil sepeda masing-masing…" kata Sasuke.

Semua sudah bersiap dengan sepedanya masing-masing. Naruto dengan sepeda warna orangenya, Sasuke dengan warna biru, Itachi dengan warna hitam, dan Sakura dengan warna pink. Mereka mengambil awalan dan sesaat kemudian Sasuke memberi isyarat, dimulailah balap sepeda tingkat Friendship.

10 km telah mereka lalui, kali ini adalah tanjakan. Mereka dengan semangat menuruni tanjakan itu, namun bagi Sakura itu tak berjalan dengan mudah, rem sepedanya tak berfungsi. Sepedanya tak bisa berhenti. Ia panic namun tak dapat melakukan apapun. Sepedanya menabrak pohon, Kepala Sakura terbentur pohon dan kembali terbentur batu dibawahnya.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto.

* * *

Sakura terbaring di ranjang serba putih, segala peralatan medis terpasang di tubuh mungilnya. Terlihat detak jantungnya begitu lemah dari alat yang menampilkan grafik naik turun itu.

"Ayah bagaiamana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan isak tangis.

"Dia hanya tertidur untuk beberapa lama… kalian tenanglah!" jawab Minato yang nampak kawatir.

"Paman, Maafkan kami…" Sasuke berguman.

"…Seharusnya kita tidak memotong kabel remnya!" Naruto membuat pengakuan. Minato terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kalian jangan melakukan ," Minato berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Tak lama setelah itu Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Kushina dating. Kushina tampak sedih.

Sasuke berlari memeluk Mikoto, Itachi hanya duduk terdiam di kursi, lalu Naruto juga memeluk Kushina. Dalam keheningan semuanya menagis kecuali Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Lima bulan sudah Sakura terbaribg tak berdaya di rumah sakit, Hari ini terlihat seperti hari-hari biasa. Setelah pulang sekolah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Itachi berada di rumah sakit. Walau mereka hanya terdiam di ruangan itu. Sebauh keajaiban tercipta, tangan Sajura bergerak.

"Sakura?" kata Naruto.

"Dia sudah sadar!" teriak Sasuke. Itachi berlari keluar untuk mamanggil dokter dan menelpon Minato dan Kushina.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya… kurasa aku tertidur dalam waktu yang lama," cengir Sakura.

"Kami berjanji tak akan menyakitimu lagi…" kata Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Hn…"

Kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Ya—mereka adalah keluaga Namikaze dan Uchiha.

Inilah permulaan dari seraingkain kisah persahabatan dan cinta empat sahabat…

_**TBC**_

* * *

Er, kacau. sangat kacau...


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelumnya maaf jika ada kesalahaan atau yang tak berkenan.

Enjoy!

**Tomato Friendship**

**Chapter 4**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Bunga sakura menari terbawa angin, berguguran dengan lantunan keheningan sore di jalan yang sepi. Kelopak bunga sakura mendarat di rambut pink Sakura. Ya—Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan berdua di jalan setapak yang sepi.

"Kenapa Itachi-nii dan Naruto-nii tidak pulang sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka ikut remidi…" jawab Sasuke.

"Apa?? Itachi-nii ikut remidi?? Mustahil," Sakura terkejut.

"Tidak, Itachi hanya ikut ulangan susulan karena saat ulangan Itachi ada urusan Osis,"

"Yeah, kalau Naruto-nii yang ikut remidi aku sudah memaklumi," Sakura tertawa

"Heh, lucu sekali,"

"Memang… Er—Sasuke!"

"Apa?"

"By the way, dalam tugas yang di berikan Kakashi-sensei kau akan menulis siapa?"

"Entahlah…"

"Apa kau akan menulis tentang pacarmu?"

"Mungkin…" jawab Sasuke ringan.

SYATT

Perasaan aneh timbul di hati Sakura, ia merasakan rasa panas yang aneh. Tidak mungkin hanya dalam waktu tiga jam ia melupakan Gaara dan berganti menyukai Sasuke. Tapi kenapa ia merasa cemburu? Sakura memikirkan hal itu untuk beberapa saat, dalam penuh keraguan ia menyimpulka bahwa itu hanyalah rasa sayang seorang sahabat.

"Sakura… sudah sampai!" Sasuke mulai berbicara

"Er—terimakasih…" sahut Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Hati-hati di jalan dan selamat berlibur…" kata Sakura.

"Kau juga…sampai jumpa," Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura, dalam hati Sasuke berharap bahwa suatu saat ia akan selalu mengantar pulang Sakura dan mendapatkan ciuman perpisahan darinya.

* * *

_**Ruang kelas XII**_

Ruangan kelas begitu tenang, seharusnya semua siswa telah pulang pada jam ini. Tetapi tidak bagi siswa kelas XII. Mereka mengikuti ulangan susulan dan remidi matematika.

"Itachi—hai Itachi." Bisik Naruto CUKUP keras.

"Hm?" Itachi menoleh kebelakang dimana terdapat sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, aku minta jawaban no 1 sampai 10 yang tentang logaritma,"

"Bukankah itu pelajaran kelas X, Naruto?" sahut Itachi datar.

"Hei, Uchiha dan Uzumaki, apa kalian sudah selesai?" kata Asuma selaku guru matematika.

"Sudah Asuma-sensei!" jawab Itachi.

"Kalau begitu cepat kumpulkan dan kau boleh pulang," Asuma mendekati Itachi dan mengambil lembar jawab ulangan. Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sial…" umpat Naruto dalam hati. "Kalau begini selesai sudah riwayatku, tak ada yang bisa di andalkan,"

"Kami sudah selesai Asuma-sensei!" kata Konan dan pein bersamaan.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar. Aku harap kalian tidak bekerja sama dalam mengerjakan soal ini," Asuma mendekati Pein dan Konan yang sebangku.

"Bersama kita bisa… iya kan Konan?" tanya Pein.

"I—iya…" wajah Konan memerah.

"Dasar, cepat keluar!" pinta Asuma dengan halus plus senyuman. Pein dan Konan pun keluar kelas.

Naruto sudah seperti orang kebakaran jenggot secara diam-diam, ia memikirkan cara agar tidak mengikuti remidi lagi. Ia melirik ke arah orang-orang yang masih tersisa di ruangan itu. "Jika aku meminta jawaban pada Kakuzu maka setiap jawaban akan dihargai 10.000, jika pada Deidara maka setiap jawaban akan meminta imbalan satu set petasan dan kembang api, jika pada Kisame maka ikan kelas tinggi kan menjadi imbalanya, lalu jika pada Sasori kemungkinan adalah boneka,tapi belum tentu jawaban mereka benar… Hidan hanya berdasarkan pada ilham, Tobi dan Zetsu tak bisa dipercaya, apa di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis?" batin Naruto. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, tiba-tiba saja matanya memancarkan aura kemenangan. Ia melihat secarik kertas di mejanya, ternyata Itachi tak lupa akan Naruto.

Naruto telah menyelesaikan remidinya, dengan tatapan puas ia melirik kesana kemari. Naruto terkejut, tidak hanya ia yang mendapatkan kebaikan dari Itachi, ternyata SEMUA yang ikut remidi mendapatkannya kebaikan dari pemuda tampan berhati malaikat, yaitu Itachi.

"Baiklah… ku rasa kalian telah selesai, cepat kumpulkan!" perintah Asuma.

* * *

Sakura sedang bersantai di sofa dekat jendela kamar serba pinknya, ia mengenakan earphone. Mendengarkan lantunan lagu I can't say~Yui~. Entah mengapa ia teringat akan Sasuke. Tapi mengapa? Seharusnya ia mengingat Gaara. Memang Sakura mengakui bahwa ia selalu memikirkan Sasuke sejak menginjak usia remaja. Tapi selama ini ia hanya berpikir itu adalah rasa sayang lantaran seorang sahabat, tidakalah lebih sehingga ia menerima permintaan Gaara untuk menjadi pacarnya. Itu tak terlalu buruk.

* * *

Konna ja susume nai

Tte anata wa ui keredo

Yoku aru koto yo atashi nara

Shitte iru

Akiramete nante inai tsumori

Tada warai au hodo

Aishite yo ai ni kite ieta nara

Shiawase ni nareru ka na?

Okubyou na atashini

Kiduite yo.

* * *

DRT…DRTT…DRTTT… Handphone Sakura bergetar. "Ada sms," guman Sakura.

**From : Naru-nii-chan**

**15.56.55**

**Sakura-chan… cepatlah ke tempat Itachi!! Er—Sasuke akan menjemputmu.**

"Sasuke????" Sakura terkejut.

DRT…DRTT…DRTTT… Handphone Sakura bergetar lagi. "Ada sms lagi," guman Sakura.

**From : Sasuke**

**Cepat keluar… kau sudah dapat sms dari Naruto kan?**

* * *

TBC

Maaf terlalu pendek, karena terkendala waktu. Kompu saya mau masuk rumah sakit…

Dari pada tak ada yang di upadete…

Semoga para pembaca bisa memaklumi…

Terimakasih...


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf akan chapter sebelumnya yang terlalu pendek…

Walau ide tak mau mengalir, saya berusaha membuat parit agar ide mau mengalir…

Warning : OOC, AU dan sejenisnya.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Tomato Friendship**

**Chapter 5**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sisir bewarna pink tengah mengisir rambut pink Sakura, sebuah jepit berbentuk permen pink menghiasinya. Sakura melihat dan merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin. Ia mengenakan pakaian putih dan celana selutut yang berwarna abu-abu, di lehernya tergantung sebuah kalung dengan liontin bunga sakura berhiaskan kristal merah muda. Sekilas Sakura memandang kalung itu penuh makna, "Gaara…" ia berguman.

Sasuke tampak sudah jenuh menunggu, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bagian depan mobil Honda Jazz milik Itachi, sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah 30 menit ia menunggu. Menunggu memang melelahkan untuk semua orang.

* * *

Dalam koridor kelas, Naruto berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia takut jika sang pujaan hati telah pergi, memang ini semua salah Naruto karena ia terlalu bodoh dan mengikuti remidi. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, Bagaimana jika dia pergi? Bagaimana jika kakak sang pujaan hati marah padanya di karenakan ia tak mengantar sang pujaan hati?. Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya perlahan, ia termenung tak percaya bahwa sang pujaan hati mau menunggunya selama 3 jam.

"Hinata…"

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana remidinya?"

"Hehe… tentunya sangatlah mudah, hanya tentang logaritma dan yang lain…" Naruto berkata penuh kebanggaan.

"Kau memang hebat Naruto-kun…" puji Hinata.

"Tentu saja!"

"Ta-tapi jika hebat kenapa ikut remidi?" perkataan Hinata membuat Naruto berhenti memamerkan senyumannya.

"I—itu di luar perhitungan…"

"Hn? Kau harus belajar giat Naruto-kun, sebentar lagi kita ujian," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

* * *

"Sasuke! Maaf mengunggu lama," sapa Sakura,

"Terlalu dan sangat lama, nona?" cibir Sasuke.

"Baiklah, apa mobilku sudah siap?"

"Cih… ayo cepat! Jangan biarkan Itachi menunggu lama, bisa-bisa kita tak akan di ajari matematika lagi," jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah…" jawab Sakura. Mereka pun masuk ke mobil.

Dalam perjalanan Sakura dan Sasuke pun hanya terdiam, Sasuke hanya berkonsentrasi akan stir mobil dan Sakura hanya memandang keluar jendela. Merasa tak nyaman dengan Sakura yang tak seperti biasa—mengucapkan satu kata pun, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Sakura…"

"Ya Sasuke?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu…"

"Tentu…"

"Jika suatu saat aku memintamu untuk tetap dan selalu bersamaku… apa kau mau?"

"Haha… kurasa tidak, sudah cukup setiap hari selalu bersamamu…"

"Begitu…" Sasuke kecewa.

"Hei… kau serius?" Sakura kaget.

"Ya…"

"Mungkin aku akan memikirkannya…" jawab Sakura pelan.

"Hn…"

"Kau melamarku sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Ku pikir kau masih butuh waktu untuk melupakan Gaara…" kata Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh aneh…" sindir Sakura.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke penasaran.

"Seharusnya kau menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu kemudian memintaku untuk menjadi pacarmu, bukan langsung melamarku…" Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Memangnya siapa yang melamarmu?"

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aku—sudah lupakan!" Sasuke mamalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Haha—kau lucu sekali!" Sakura tertawa di sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Itachi.

* * *

Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, semakin erat saat sang kekasih bercanda tawa akan segala perkataan. Hatinya menangis, teriris saat melihat begitu indahnya saat-saat bersama denagn Naruto. Entah mengapa ia tak ingin membalas semua canda Naruto, ia membiarkan Naruto mengoceh layaknya burung kenari.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang lenggang, tak banyak orang yang hilir mudik. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi membuat suasana terdiam sejenak. Naruto yang mesara aneh pun menghentikan langkahnya, ia melirik ke arah Hinata yang dari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Tiada jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto semakin penasaran juga hanya terdiam manatap Hinata. Sadar akan sesuatu yang tak beres Naruto pun menggenggam tangan, mengangkatnya perlahan menuju dadanya. Ia pun bertanya kembali. "Hinata, kau kenapa?"

"A—aku…"

"Jawab aku Hinata…"

"Jika suatu saat kita tak di takdirkan bersama lagi… akankah kau mencari gadis lain?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menjalankan kerja otaknya, berusaha menerimanya satu per satu maksud dari perkataan Hinata. Setelah yakin bahwa ia mengerti, ia pun melakukan proses terakhir yang menghasilnya sebuah kata. "Tidak…" Naruto menatap tajam Hinata. "Karena kau adalah yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku," lanjutnya

"Na…" Hinata tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, air mata mengalir dari mata lavendernya. Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata, perlahan membiarkan kepala Hinata berlabuh pada dada Naruto yang bidang. Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya, "Ayo kita pulang!" dengan sedikit anggukan Hinata, Naruto berjalan memegang erat tangan Hinata.

* * *

Itachi baru saja memasuki apatemennya, pada tangan kanan ia membawa kantong plastik transparan yang jumlahnya tiga buah, bisa di lihat bahwa isi dari kantong-kantong plastic itu adalah makanan dan minuman. Lalu pada tangan kiri ia menanteng tasnya yang sepertinya lumayan berat. Itachi meletakkan tasnya di sofa yang lumayan besar, kemudian ia berjalan perlahan menuju dapur, meletakkan kantong-kantong plastik satu per satu.

Itachi melirik jam dinding yang berada di dapur, ia menghela nafas perlahan. Karena mesara gerah ia melonggarkan dasinya lalu melepaskan kacing pertama dan kedua dari atas kemeja sekolahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa kemudian meraih handphone dari saku celananya, mengutak-atik beberapa tombol lalu tersenyum karena terdengar suara tersambungnya telepon dari seberang.

* * *

"Hinata, sudah sampai."

"Terimaksih, Naruto-kun," Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong—apa maksud dari kata-katamu tadi?" Naruto bertanya.

Hinata berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab. "Tidak ada, hanya saja…" Hinata tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa?"  
"Aku akan liburan ke luar negeri selama liburan musim panas ini, jadi mungkin kau tak akan bertemu denganku," jelas Hinata.

"Kau kan hanya pergi sebentar…" Naruto kembali memamerkan gigi putihnya untuk sekian kalinya.

"Haha… begitu" Hinata berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis.

"Kalau begitu kau masuklah, aku ada janji dengan Itachi, jadi—kau tau kan?"

"Tentu… sampai jumpa Naruto-kun!" Hinata membuka pagar rumahnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa," Naruto merasa heran, Hinata tak seperti biasanya. Dengan lagkah yang lebar ia meninggalkan kediaman Nyuuga.

* * *

_**Apartemen Itachi.**_

"Apa? Liburan?" Naruto kaget mendengar pernyataan Itachi.

"Ya, kita kelas XII akan mengadakan liburan…" jelas Itachi.

"Jadi hanya kelas XII saja yang liburan? Kasian sekali kami yang baru kelas, iya kan Sasuke?" kata Sakura.

"Hn," jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Haha… itu sudah menjadi nasib sial kalian," sindir Naruto kepada juniornya itu. "Kita liburan kemana? Hawaii, Bali, atau Kutub Utara," lanjutnya.

"Mungkin akan lebih cocok jika kalian liburan ke kebun binatang…" sindir Sasuke yang telah merasa bosan akan ocehan Naruto.

"Teme! Kau saja yang liburan ke kebun binatang, sesekali mengunjungi saudaramu yang ada disana!" balas Naruto.

"Saudaraku? Kalau begitu Itachi ya… sejak kapan dia tinggal di kebun binatang?" Sasuke manatap tajam Naruto.

"Hei! Hentikan! Apa tak bisa tak ribut sehari saja?" relai Itachi.

"Mereka kan bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya gara-gara tomat. Mungkin akan berakhir karena tomat juga," kata Sakura.

"Sudahlah, kita kembali ke topik… Kita kan akan liburan ke pantai yang ada di Suna, Naruto?" Itachi menatap Naruto.

"Apa? Hanya ke Suna? Seharusnya kita ke pantai yang indah seperti di Hawaii atau Bali," keluh Naruto.

"Kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Itachi.

"Eh? Baiklah, aku ikut…" Naruto menjawab dengan bibir yang maju beberapa mikrosenti.

"Baiklah ini sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang…" kata Itachi. "Sakura, kau tidur dimana?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja tidur di kamarmu dan kalian tidur saja disini!" tegas Sakura, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar Itachi.

"Ku kira akan tidur bersama kami," goda Itachi. Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Er—Sasuke aku hanya bercanda," Itachi sedikit ngeri akan tatapan Sasuke.

"Huh," Sasuke mendengus, ia berbaring dan mengambil selimut kemudian di pakainya.

"Selamat malam dan selamat tidur…" kata Itachi. Ia mematikan lampu. Itachi, Sasuke, dan Naruto tidur diruangan tangah dengan memakai tikar tidur yang panjang dan lebar, kemungkinan bisa muat untuk lima orang. Sedangkan Sakura tidur di kamar Itachi. Malam ini mereka berempat mengadakan acara tidur bersama—menginap bersama di apartemen Itachi.

* * *

_**Bandara Internasional Konoha, Jepang.**_

"Hinata, kau sudah siap?" kata Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Sudah ayah," jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, saatnya untuk berangkat," kata Hiashi

"Baik,"

"Jika sudah sampai beri kabar pada ayah, lalu sampaikan salam ayah ke tuan Sabaku," kata Hiashi.

"Baik ayah, aku berangkat." Hinata memeluk ayahnya. "Jaga diri kalian, Neji-nii… Hanabi," lanjutnya.

"Ya… jaga diri nee-chan juga," kata Hanabi.

"Iya… sampai jumpa." Hinata memasuki lobi penumpang dan meninggalkan keluarga Hyuuga yang berada di sana.

Hinata duduk termenung pada kursi penumpang, para pramugari lalu lalang menyiapkan persiapan penarbangan, lalu para penumbang lain disibukkan dengan keperluan masing-masing. Seorang anak kecil sedang memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan takjub, anak kecil itu tertawa dan sesekali ia memandang seorang wanita setengah baya yang duduk di sampingnya dan berceloteh akan apa yang dilihatnya. Hinata menghela nafas perlahan, dengan tidak memperdulikan situasi di sekelilingnya ia memandang keluar jendela.

* * *

Gaara memhempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang rumah barunya yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama di Korea. Ia baru saja menginjakan kaki di Korea setelah meninggalkan Konoha, Jepang. Memejamkan mata, berharap mimpi buruk tak akan bermula setelah ia meninggalkan Konoha. Mungkin tak akan bermula, karena ia dan calon tunangannya akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengakhiri segala kepedihan.

Merasa rindu akan seorang, Gaara berniat menelepon seorang gadis. Gadis manis yang selalu ada di hatinya, ia iangin meminta maaf akan segala kesalahannya. Gaara mengambil handphone dari saku celananya, mengutak-atiik beberapa tombol dan…

Tut… tut… tut…

"Halo?" sapa seseorang dari seberang. Suara seorang gadis yang lembut dan tak bersemangat.

"Hai… Sakura!"

"Hai—Gaara?" kali ini suara itu panik dan bersemangat.

"Apa kau sudah tidur…?" tanya Gaara.

"Err—belum," jawab Sakura.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Gaara, kita kan tadi baru saja berpisah. Apa kau sudah berkemas?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah sampai di Korea." Jawab Gaara enteng.

"Eh? Curang…"

"Sakura…"

"Ya? Ada apa Gaara?"

"Kau saja dan beri kesempatan padaku untuk bicara banyak…" pinta Gaara.

"Apa Gaara?"  
"Dengarkan saja dan jangan menyela…"

"Baiklah…"

"Aku tau kau hanya menganggapku tak lebih dari teman dekat, karena aku tau kau mencintai Sasuke. Selama ini kau hanya menganggap perasaanmu kepada Sasuke hanyalah sebatas perasaan akan sahabat, namun itu bukanlah perasaan akan sahabat melinkan perasaan cinta…" Gaara mengambil nafas sejenak. "Jika di kehidupan mendatang kita bertemu kembali aku ingin memelihara dan mengabadikan bunga sakura itu tetap bersemi dalam hatiku… aku mencintaimu Sakura…" lanjutnya.

"Gaara…" terdengar suara lirih Sakura dari seberang.

"Selamat malam…" sambungna telepon terputus. Gaara bersiap tidur karenabesok ia harus menjemput sang calon tunangannya di bandara.

* * *

_**Korea Internasional Air Port. Seoul, Korea Selatan. **_

Hinata keluar dari lobi ruang tunggu, ia berjalan berlahan sambil menarik dua buah koper yang limayan besar. Ia memerhatikan sekitar, hanya terlihat orang-orang yang lalu lalang akan kesibukan masing-masing. Ia menghela nafas perlahan agar pikirannya menjadi tenang.

"Hinata…" terdengar suara seseorang yang tak asing bagi Hinata.

"Gaara…?" Hinata melihat Gaara yang sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Selamat dating di Korea Selatan," sambut Gaara.

"Hm…" jawab Hinata lemas.

"Kau lelah?"

"Yaa… bisa kita segera pergi dan pergi lagi…?"

"Tentu, ayo ikut aku… biar ku bawakan kopermu," ajak Gaara.

"Ya…" jawab Hinata.

_**20 menit kemudian…**_

"Selamat datang di rumah barumu… Hinata…" kata Gaara.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau buru-buru sekali,"

"Aku sudah tidak ingin berada di sini lagi,"

"Baiklah… semua ada di kamarku, kita kesana!" ajak Gaara.

Gaara dan Hinata berjalan dengan langkah gontai, mereka seperti tak memiliki minat untuk hidup. Mereka tak saling menatap tak tak saling bercakap, berjalan melewati koridor yang sepi dan kini terdapat tangga menuju lantai atas. Melewati tangga, satu per satu anak tangga terlewati. Sudah terlewati dan kini terdapat sebuah pintu, Gaara membuka knop pintu, kemudiam mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

"Sesuai rencana sebelumnya… Gaara," bisik Hinata saat melewati Gaara.

"Tentu.. 'Benda' itu ada di laci kedua meja di samping tempat tidur," kata Gaara. Tanpa si beri aba-aba Hinata langsung menuju tempat yang baru saja di katakana Gaara, Gaara mengikuti Hinata. Mengambil 'Benda' yang ada di laci dan memberikannya kepada Hinata.

"Mau sekarang?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, aku mau sekarang…"

"Kau sudah siap? Kau baru saja datang,"

"Aku tak peduli."

"Huh—Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"  
"Kurasa urusanku dengannya sudah selesai…"

"Begitu, ini untukmu dan yang ini milikku…" kata Gaara sambil memberikan 'Benda' itu pada Hinata.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Menghela nafas, saling menatap dan kemudian mempersiapkan 'Benda' itu untuk bisa berfungsi dengan seharusnya.

"Kita mulai bersama…" kata Gaara.

"Ya…" jawab Hinata.

"Tiga… dua… satu…" Hinata dan Gaara menghela nafas dan…

DUARR…

Gaara memejamkan mata dan…

DUARR…

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Selesai Chapter 5…

Terimakasih dan maaf jika tak berkenan…


	6. Chapter 6

**Tomato Friendship**

**Chapter 6**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Semilir angin berhembus perlahan, membawa hawa panas di pagi hari yang sangatlah panas. Awal musim panas yang sangatlah menyenangkan bagi kebanyakan orang, walau temperatur suhu berlebihan jika berlibur dan berkumpul bersama keluarga pastilah sangat menyenangkan. Di jalanan pagi ini terlihat sangatlah ramai, banyak sekali anak-anak bermain dan lalu lalang bersama orang tua atau temannya. Ada yang bersepeda santai, berjalan-jalan biasa, bahkan ada yang membawa binatang peliharaannya.

Sebuah bangunan apartemen yang cukup berkelas hari ini terlihat cukup lenggang, padahal yang lain telah sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Mungkin penghuni beberapa apartemen belum menyapa sang surya. Salah satu yang masih terlihat lenggang adalah apartemen Itachi, siswa SMA yang kini duduk di bangku kelas XII. Ia memilih tinggal sendiri dengan alasan ingin menjadi mandiri. Namun tidak selalu semua malam hari di lewatkan sendiri, setiap malam minggu atau mungkin jika sahabat-sahabatnya ingin menginap di apartemennya ia menjadi tidak sendiri. Seperti hari ini, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura menginap di apartemen Itachi.

Itachi membuka matanya perlahan, berusaha beradaptasi dengan sedikit cahaya yang masuk melewati sela-sela tirai bambu. Setelah merasa cukup ia pun beranjak duduk dari posisi terbaringnya, mengamati sekitar ruangan. Sepi dan sunyi, itulah suasana pagi hari di apartemen Itachi, mungkin jika di tekuni terdapat beberapa suara dari luar yang lumayan keras, tapi itu tak dapat menjadi daya tarik bagi pemuda itu. Sekali ia melihat adik semata wayangnya, Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas di samping Naruto yang tertidur dengan gaya yang urak-urakan.

Itachi kini benar-benar telah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju dapur lalu membuka pintu kulkas, mengambil beberapa bahan untuk memasak, yaitu bumbu praktis untuk membuat nasi goreng, sosis, kacang polong, wortel, dan keju. Kemudian meletakan semua bahan itu di meja makan yang ada di dapur. Itachi berjalan menuju kamar mandi, memutar knop pintu kemudian mendorongnya. Setelah persiapan mandi selesai ia segera membasahi wajahnya dengan air, melepas semua pakaian lalu berjalan menuju bathtube. Berendam dengan air hangat.

Sakura kini telah beranjak dari tempat tidur Itachi, berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk melihat apakah yang lain sudah bangun atau belum. Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas, sesaat kemudian ia mendengar suara terbukanya pintu kamar mandi. Itachi telah selesai mandi. "Kau mau mandi Sakura?" tanya Itachi pelan supaya tak membangunkan kedua manusia malas bangun itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk, Itachi hanya tersenyum. "Aku masak sarapan dulu ya…" kata Itachi, Sakura mengangguk lagi lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Di dapur Itachi telah menjadi koki. Celemek memasak di pakainya, spatula berada di tangan kanan, kini ia sedang mengaduk-aduk nasi di wajan agar tidak lengket di wajan dan agar nasi bercampur dengan bumbu dan bahan tambahan lainya. Sesekali ia memberi sedikit tekanan pada sisi wajan agar nasi itu sedikit terbang, Itachi memang seorang koki yang hebat.

Itachi meletakan empat piring berisi nasi goreng made in Itachi di meja makan, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil empat buah susu kotak, yoghurt, tak lupa juga mengambil buah-buahan dan tomat, makanan wajib Sasuke sang adik tercinta. Setelah selesai dengan persiapan 'Pagelaran pagi' ia segera menuju ruang tengah untuk memeriksa apakah orang-orang pemalas itu sudah bangun apa belum.

"Mereka belum bangun?" tanya Itachi kepada salah satu manusia yang telah rapi di ruang tengah.

"Belum…" jawab Sakura.

"Bisa tolong bangunkan mereka, Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu," jawab Sakura. Sakura berjalan mendekati mereka yang masih tertidur secara perlahan. Mengambil nafas. "SASUKE TOMATMU TENGGELAM DI BATHTUBE DAN HANYUT SAAT MANDI!" teriak Sakura. Sasuke tersentak dan bangkit dari tidurnya, berlari menuju kamar mandi. Di dobraknya pintu dengan sedikit kasar lalu melesat menuju bathtube.

Naruto yang mendengar Sakura berteriak tersentak dan bangun. Melihat sekeliling yang tampaknya tragedi 'Takdir tomat mengenaskan' telah berulang lagi. Naruto sekilas melihat wajah bodoh Sasuke yang terlalu cinta akan tomat berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia melirik ke arah Itachi dan Sakura, mereka bertiga saling tatap secara bergantian dan tertawa dengan aura penuh kemenangan. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa 'Tomat tidak mungkin mandi dan tenggelam di bathtube' langsung memberikan death glarenya kepada tiga orang anak manusia yang tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, dalam hitungan mikrosekon mereka menutup mulut dan berbalik membelakangi Sasuke kemudian berlagak melakukan sebuah kesibukan.

* * *

Pukul sepuluh lewat lima menit menunjukan pergantian suasana. Tiada orang yang lalu lalang di jalanan, sepi dan juga gersang. Yang ada hanyalah daun atau sampah yang terbang terbawa angin, cuaca panas dan melelahkan membuat orang malas untuk keluar walau hanya sekedar memunggut sampah untuk sesaat.

"Cepat duduk dan segera kita mulai sarapan!" bentak Itachi yang kesal akan dua orang pemuda pemalas—telat bangun dan mandi.

"Iya… sarapan apa?" tanya Naruto bertampang innocent.

"Nasi goreng buatan chef Itachi!" jelas Sakura singkat sambil melirik piring berisi nasi goreng dan beberapa lauk tambahan.

"Cocok jadi pembantu…" cibir Sasuke dengan kejam.

"Kalau tak mau kau juga tak perlu sarapan—padahal aku sudah menyiapkan nasi goreng ekstra tomat dengan saus tomat lalu penutup mulut yoghurt tomat yang baru saja ku beli kemarin," jelas panjang Itachi sendari melirik sebuah piring penuh dengan potongan tomat—dari pada di sebut nasi goreng mungkin akan lebih baik jika disebut salad tomat, tak lupa di sampingnya terdapat sekotak susu dan yoghurt.

Sasuke tertegun dan memerhatikan dengan seksama apa yang ada di meja makan. Lalu menarik kursi untuk dijadikan penompang duduk, mengambil posisi yang sempurna untuk mengikuti 'pagelaran pagi'. Dua puluh lima detik sudah Sasuke bergelut dengan dengan nasi goreng buatan Itachi, piring sudah bersih dan tak sebutir nasi pun tersisa. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke menyambar sekotak yoghurt tomat dan menghabiskannya dalam waktu lima detik.

"Aku sudah selesai…" kata Sasuke ringan kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi menuju ruang tengah.

Sakura, Naruto, dan juga Itachi hanya tertegun melihat Sasuke. Mereka saling memandang dan mengerutkan alis, menghela nafas bersamaan kemudian menyelesaikan 'pagelaran pagi'nya.

* * *

"HUAAA! Suna! Aku datang!" teriak pemuda berambut durian dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Norak…" kata dua orang juniornya, yaitu Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sakura—Sasuke, kami berangkat! Jaga diri ya!" kata Itachi. "Sasuke… take care ya?" lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sasuke menanggapi Itachi dengan wajah yang memerah namun tetap dingin dan sok tidak peduli.

"Selamat jalan…" kata Sakura

"Ok, bye-bye Sakura-chan! Rukun dengan Sasuke teme ya!" teriak Naruto untuk sekalian kalinya dalam hari ini. Ia terlalu senang akan liburanya, padahal sebelumnya mengeluh kenapa hanya di Suna dan bukan di Hawaii atau Bali yang eksotis.

"Dobe bodoh, aku berharap kau tidak membuat kekacauan…" sindir Sasuke.

"Hehe… kau tenang saja Sasuke. Ada Itachi yang akan selalu sekatan membantuku!" kata Naruto sendari memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi.

"Apa? Jangan harap Naruto…" cibir Itachi. Ia menaiki bus yang telah siap menunggu siswa kelas XII untuk berlibur ke Suna.

Beberapa peristiwa perpisahan terjadi, siswa dan siswi kelas XII akan mengadakan liburan ke Suna sebagai acara untuk mengukir memori mereka selama di kelas XII SMA Konoha. Tiga buah bus berjejer di lapangan SMA Konoha, kelas Itachi menaiki bus ketiga. Dengan gaya perpisahan yang berlebihan akhirnya rombongan bus ketiga pun berangkat.

"Kita pulang, Sakura!" ajak Sasuke. Yang di ajak bicara hanya mengangguk. Perlahan namun pasti mereka meninggalkan lapangan sekolah mereka tercinta. Sasuke berjalan si samping kanan Sakura karena itulah kebiasaan laki-laki sejati dengan membiarkan wanita berjalan di sebelah kirinya, melindungi sang wanita agar tidak tertabrak kendaraan yang lewat.

* * *

"Itachi… kapan kita sampai?" tanya Naruto untuk ketiga kalinya dalam kurung waktu lima belas menit. Itachi hanya menghela nafas, terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Naruto. Itachi berdiri dan berjalan ke bangku belakang, sekarang ia duduk bersama Kisame.

"Itachi… kira-kira di pantai Suna ada ikan hias dan hiu tidak ya?" tanya Kisame yang bertampang hiu, Itachi memandangannya dengan geli. "Mungkin yang ada siluman setengah hiu setengah gajah!" jawab Itachi dengan malas. Kemudian berpindah ke bangku belakang Kisame. Yaitu bangku dimana Sasori duduk.

"Itachi… kira-kira di sana ada yang jual boneka Barbie edisi summer love gak ya?" pertanyaan untuk Itachi datang lagi. Kali ini datang dari pemuda tanpan dan imut bernama Akasuna No Sasori. Urat kemarahan muncul di wajah Itachi, "Mungkin ada yang edisi Winter hot music!" kata Itachi jengkel. Itachi berdiri dan bersiap untuk pindah bangku duduk lagi, tertegun sesaat saat melihat deretan tempat duduk yang ada di bus itu—mungkin lebih tepat orang yang duduk. Dari depan sampai belakang… hanya berisi orang yang otaknya tak terisi. Manatap sekeliling dengan pasrah dan kembali ke depan untuk duduk bersama Naruto.

Untuk dapat mencapai Suna di perlukan waktu kurang lebih 10 jam, sepanjang perjalanan Naruto hanya berbicara tanpa titik dan koma, setiap ada sesuatu yang tak bisa ditemukan di Konoha ia selalu berekspresi berlebihan. Seperti saat melihat ayam kerdil yang mempunyai pantat unik, Naruto mengomentarinya dengan banyak sekali kata-kata dan berakhir dengan kata 'Mirip rambut Sasuke'. Spontan hal itu membuat Itachi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dalam hati, ia mati-matian menahan tawanya sehingga membuat wajahnya merah dan hampir menangis.

Kini bus telah menempuh 6 jam perjalanan, waktu telah menunjukan pukul enam sore. Siswa dan siswi yang dalam perjalanan selalu berbicara kini telah terdiam, mereka terlalu lelah berbicara enam jam tanpa henti. Termasuk Naruto yang kini tertidur pulas di samping Itachi. Hening tiada suara, itulah gambaran suasana dalam rombongan bus ketiga SMA Konoha.

* * *

DRRT—DRRT—DRRT… handphone Sakura bergetar, ada panggilan masuk.

"Halo?"

"Hn…" terdengar jawaban dari seberang.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Jalan-jalan mau tidak?" ajak Sasuke.

"Boleh… kau jemput aku ya?"

"Ok…"

"Kira-kira kapan kau sampai?"

"Dalam—3… 2… aku sudah sampai!"

"Eh? Baiklah… aku akan menghampirimu!"

Sambungan telepon terputus…

Sakura berlari untuk keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni anak tangga satu per satu. Mengarungi medan berupa jalan berliku—kursi di ruang tamu dan sampailah ia di depan pintu, diputarnya perlahan knop pintu dan bersiaplah ia bertemu sang err—sahabat.

"Tumben cepat!" Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan Sakura yang sudah siap dalam waktu lima menit,

"Hehe… aku baru saja selesai mandi jadi—kau tau lah!" kekeh Sakura."Jadi mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Pasta kembang api…" kata Sasuke lumayan singkat.

"Wah—romantis nih!" goda Sakura.

"Tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke sendari memalingkan wajah karena malu.

"Mau kok! Ayo berangkat…" ajak Sakura.

"Hn…" Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki mobil Honda Jazz milik Itachi, sepertinya setiap ada acara Sasuke selalu membawa mobil Itachi.

Sesampainya di alun-alun tempat di adakannya pesta kembang api, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkiran dan dengan tergesa-tesa ia berjalan bersama Sakura. Suasana alun-alun kota terlihat sangatlah ramai, banyak sekali orang-orang yang datang, di mulai dari anak-anak sampai kakek-nenek datang untuk melihat pesta kembang api. Lautan manusia baru tercipta di alun-alun kota Konoha.

"Kenapa cepat-cepat Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang tangannya di tarik oleh Sasuke.

"Karena pestanya sebentar lagi di mulai!" kata Sasuke pelan, namun tak terdengar oleh Sakura karena tersaingi oleh suara hiruk-piruk orang yang ada. Setelah berlari selama kurang lebih tujuh menit akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di tempat yang Sasuke inginkan, walau tempatnya agak jauh dari keramaian tetapi kembang api bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Mereka duduk berdampingan di atas rumput.

Suasana hiruk-piruk keramaian akan ocehan orang-orang kini tergantikan dengan suara luncuran kempang api yang pertama. Semua orang terkagum akan kembang api pertama itu, tak terkecuali Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka terkagum dengan indahnya kembang api itu, di susul dengan kembang api kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya. Orang-orang tertegun melihatnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Walau hanya berlangsung selama tiga puluh menit tetapi itu sangatlah indah dan menyenangkan.

* * *

"Baiklah anak-anak… kita sudah sampai! Harap kalian bergegas menuju penginapan karena besok kita akan disibukan oleh berbagai kegiatan yang melelahkan!" jelas Asuma yang ikut dalam acara rekreasi kelas XII.

"Kegiatan? Tapi bukankah ini hanyalah rekreasi biasa Asuma-sensei!" tanya seorang siswa yang berdiri paling belakang.

"Tapi Osis kita tercinta membuat serangkaian acara untuk kita lakukan…" jelas Asuma sekali lagi. Serentak semua siswa menatap tajam para anggota Osis, sebut saja mereka Akatsuki. Anggota Osis hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, kecuali Sasori.

Pagi hari telah datang, matahari juga sudah menyapa bumi yang telah menantinya untuk muncul kembali selama dua belas jam. Kini semua siswa kelas XII SMA Konoha telah berada di pantai Suna, sebuah pantai yang indah. Pantai berpasir putih dan air yang jernih, banyak sekali pohon kelapa di sepanjang pantai. Angin di pantai Suna juga sangatlah bersahabat. Tempat yang indah untuk berlibur, walau tidak seindah pantai-pantai di Bali, Indonesia.

Beberapa stand didirikan di sepanjang pantai, stand untuk berbagai kegiatan yang di rancang Osis SMA Konoha, Akatsuki. Di mulai dari kegiatan olahraga seperti Vollyball, lempar lembing, panjat pohon kelapa sampai ada juga acara angkat batu. Kemudian kegiatan untuk hiburan semata, yaitu lomba miss & mas SMA Konoha 2009, lomba makan ikan asin sampai lomba gali pasir. Semua kegiatan konyol Akatsuki dengan terpaksa dilakukan oleh semua siswa, walau pada akhirnya mereka menikmatinya. Tak terasa hari telah petang, semua siswa pun bersiap kembali ke penginapan dan pulang ke Konoha.

* * *

Sakura sedang mengambil posisi duduk yang benar untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Menelususri tiap-tiap buku dengan jarinya, "Biologi… fisika… kimia… Er—bahasa! Ketemu!" katanya perlahan. Sakura membuka perlahan buku pelajaran bahasanya, yaitu 'Bahasa dan Sastra Jepang'. Di lihatnya beberapa catatan yang tertulis di lembar paling depan, Sakura mempunyai kebiasaan untuk menulis setiap tugas di lembar paling depan buku catatan agar bisa di ingat, walau tak melakukanya pun ia pasti ingat.

**1. Membuat sinopsis novel karya anak XI-7.**

**2. Tugas menuliskan tentang orang terdekatmu dalam 100 kata atau lebih.**

**Ps : di kumpulkan pada hari pertama masuk sekolah.**

Dengan senyuman yang manis, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas kedua yaitu tentang menuliskan orang terdekat. Goresan demi goresan pena terpatri pada lembaran-lembaran kertas. Sakura menuliskanya dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. Kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat, paragraf demi paragraf dan lembar demi lembar. Kemudian menyalinya dalam selembar kertas legal. Selesai sudah salah satu tugasnya. Kemudian ia bergegas menerjakan tugas yang lain.

"Dimana ya novelnya…" guman Sakura sendari menyingkirkan beberapa buku untuk mencari sebuah novel. "Ketemu!" teriaknya. "Sebaiknya aku membacanya di luar," lanjutnya.

Kuasa sang mentari telah lengser dengan di gantikan sang bulan, malam ini bulan terlihat seperti kue tart bulat yang tengah siap untuk di makan. Cahaya bulan menerangi segala penjuru halaman rumah Sakura yang luas—Haruno Sakura duduk di ayunan yang terdapat di halaman rumahnya. Ia membaca novel karya seorang siswa kelas XI-7. walau hanya novel yang di cetak oleh printer hitam putih, tetapi isinya sangatlah memilukan hati, berjudul "Blood to Save Your Smile " yang mengisahkan tentang perjuangan seorang pemuda untuk bertahan hidup demi gadis kecil yang sangat ia sanyangi. Air mata menetes dari mata zambrud Sakura. Halaman demi halaman ia buka, setelah melakukan kegiatan itu selama tiga puluh menit Sakura membuka halaman terakhir dalam novel itu. "Pemuda itu akhirnya tewas dalam usia enam belas tahun karena leukemia," kata Sakura dengan lirih. "…Walau meninggalkan berjuta luka pada gadis kecil yang ia sayangi, setidaknya ia bisa menulis novel ini dan memberi tau bahwa ia sangat menyanyangi adiknya." Lanjutnya. Air mata kembali menetes dari mata indah Sakura, "Special to my sister… I love you always and forever… Save me on your heart—forever…" guman Sakura yang membaca kata-kata terakhir dalam lembar terakhir novel itu.

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

Hargailah karyamu dan karya orang lain…

Maaf jika tak berkenan… sememangnya saya masih perlu banyak pelajaran…

Terimaksih telah membacanya…

Maaf tak bisa berkata banyak…


End file.
